Red & White
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: It's the same every night of the Dark Tournament. Those humans think we're going over plans for our next matches, but instead he wishes to play coy.


Title: Red & White

Pairing: Hiei/Kurama

Rating: M

Summary: It's the same every night of the Dark Tournament. Those humans think we're going over plans for our next matches, but instead he wishes to play coy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the fanfic.

Notes: I wanted to write this pairing at least once. Do enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Red &amp; White<em>

I am perched at the windowsill of this gods forsaken room that the humans gave to us. It is the second half of the tournament and we were given the opportunity to split in to two different rooms, giving us each four beds. Of course the idiots decided to room together, leaving Kurama and I to sleep with one another.

But we never did just truly sleep.

It's the same every night of the Dark Tournament. Those humans think we're going over plans for our next matches, but instead he wishes to play coy. Tonight is no exception either. He stands across the threshold of the room after he enters through the door and locks it tight. He traps us both, but who would really want to get away?

"Hiei…" I don't turn from my perch, staring out the window to look into the night. The outside world sheds even more light into our darkened room. I know it's casting a glow on my face as I can hear his footsteps inching closer. When he stops, he is still a good foot away from myself, and I feel something snake its way around one of my outstretched legs. I still don't move.

"Come…" His voice is lilting, but not in a manner that constitutes being a bottom. He is not desperate in the least, he is commanding me in a soft manner. I disobey him, staying in my place until the plant that was wrapping itself around my leg has moved up. It is trailing up my leg, thigh, and tortuously sliding past my crotch area in order to get to the other side. It rubs at my clothes, creating friction to my clothed lower half, but I still won't move.

The vine changes course and elongates to my upper body, splitting into two and wrapping around each of my wrists yanking me from my place. I now face the fox whose eyes may be glittering emeralds but I can see the faint trace of gold reflected in them. It has only been a short time since he had finally emerged and I was expecting that it would start to change things.

"Hiei." This time his voice has gotten rougher, the tone much lower. I smirk at how much lust I can see in his eyes. The whorish tendencies resurface each and every night, no matter how hurt either of us can be. If his desires can not be quenched, he would feel unstable the next day. The vines are attached to one of his wrists and he tugs at it, pulling me forward. He reminds me that he is in command here and he will do what he wills with me. An unspoken agreement between the two of us. It has been this way since before we met the spirit detective. If anyone saw us in this room, they would be perpetually confused.

I will not lie, Kurama does look the feminine type, but his power is even greater than my own. I am not stupid as to boast about my achievements over someone who is much older and experienced than I. I do not submit to Kurama under any pretenses, but I do end up feeling him inside of me, but I can still control the pace as he lays beneath me, waiting for me to move for him. But that comes later.

Right now, it is merely a game. Especially when he tugs the vines again, pulling me flush onto him this time. Two more vines have snaked around each of my legs, pulling me up before him. Those eyes glittering in amusement as I now struggle to get out of his favorite bindings. I can feel the fluctuation in his energy as it starts to seep from the vines into my body now to subdue me; I fight against it no matter what.

"You struggle and struggle, but you don't want to escape. What happened to the proud fire demon guise that you show to the humans?"

"Fuck you Kurama."

"Not until I've had my fill of looking at you." I don't have to ask what he means by that as the vines enclose themselves tighter on my legs and wrists. I can't look anywhere but the porcelain face of the fox demon pretending to be human as his other wrist reaches into his hair for his faithful rose whip. He pulls it out, slashing at my clothes which fall away cleanly and pool at his feet. He leans in close, enough to give me a kiss but then changes course and starts nibbling at my skin.

The nibbles slowly turn into kisses, which progress into full on markings he leaves across my skin. I make no noises as my eyes clench shut. I know the rose whip has fallen away from his hand as the contact of his palm on my heated body becomes too much to bear. I try shrinking away from it, but the vines clench tighter, leaving scratches or bruises, I won't be able to tell until after this ordeal is over.

He pulls away and tugs at the vines, pulling me along with him. My tattered clothes left forgotten, he'll be able to do something about that later. I am thrown onto the one of the beds, the vines finally releasing me and I don't rub at them. I am already staining the sheets with a tint of red from my wrists and I could careless. There is no pain anyway, so all I have to look forward to now is him undressing before me and plunging into me like the animal he can be.

He strips slowly, his body turned away from me, giving me a full view of his flawless skin. So many years of experience hidden away in a glorious form that could easily be mistaken as feminine, but not so. He has enough broadness to show that he is of the male persuasion and that is fine with me. The clothes fall off slowly, as if he's shying them away, like a new harlot on the streets of the city. He turns to me, finally giving me a full view of his frontal and I lick my lips in anticipation. It was something that I had not planned or given the thought to doing, but the smirk he gives me in response is hungry, and I could tell he is thinking of the best possible way to devour me.

In a flash, he is up above me, trying to pin my blood soaked wrists onto the bed as his teeth are dragging across my skin. I easily flip our positions, not doing well with being controlled. His hair fanning out like the red sea before him and I lean in to penetrate my teeth into his graceful neck. I didn't have to hear the moan, because I could feel the vibrations and I smirked. He was my prize.

His nails scraped at my back as I continued to drag my teeth across his body, marking him in the same manner he did to me earlier. In one of his hands he summoned some seeds in order to make this go smoothly and crushed it in between his fingers coating them in juices, spreading my legs without my knowledge and placing a finger inside of me. My body jolted into his, and out hips collided in the most dangerously pleasurable friction I have ever had the chance to experience.

Our lips meshed together as he picked up the pace stretching me with other fingers, until he stroked my prostate. My lips opened wide and he thrust his tongue into my mouth, pumping his fingers into me without missing that sacred spot. I had to forcefully withdraw his fingers from my bottom, and move down gripping his shaft forcefully and slamming my bottom onto him, filling myself up in the process.

If anyone were to ask if I make any noise when engaging in these sorts of things, I would never be able to answer. The truth is if anyone found out of these little excursions I would never hear the end of it. If the humans in the other room could hear us…we would never hear the end of it. Which is why I make the point of biting by tongue until I could feel my mouth fill with the metallic taste of my own blood.

His hips snap up to attention, burrowing himself further into me, and I begin to move. There is no slow pace for either of us. Tomorrow and the next day after until oblivion catches up with us, it will always be the same. Faster and faster, the pace becomes frantic, our breaths quicken and start to become a mixture of groans and incoherent sentences or words, I can't tell by this point as all I care about it that coiling in my stomach that is so agonizing and wants to be released.

And then the world stops as my vision goes blank.

The both of us clench tightly and release en masse. And I sit there on top of him, neither moving forward or backward, too tired to even collapse as he is still inside of me and there is a river of whiteness seeping out from the two of us. I can feel his energy dissipating, I had not even noticed that he was spurring me on with his energy, feeding into my groin or into my prostate. The sneaky whore that he is.

He tugs at my hair, then wraps his arms around my neck, pulling me forward and into his chest. I am now being cradled like a child, and I cannot stand it, but I crave more of it at the same time. Only this fox could make me feel such complex emotions at the same time. I do not dare call it love for I would imagine I cannot fall in love, and neither can he. For now, we are just two demons content with such a close proximity and a bond full of red and white; a mixture of release and blood.

* * *

><p>Extra Notes: I hope you enjoyed it! R &amp; R?<p> 


End file.
